


Obsession

by ShipMaester



Category: Fortitude (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipMaester/pseuds/ShipMaester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Dan Anderssen reflects on those who are obsessed in Fortitude, most particularly himself.  </p><p>All characters are owned by Simon Donald and the production companies that produce the TV show, Fortitude.  </p><p>No profit motive here . . . just want to give a gift to one of my favorite readers in one of her favorite shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trin3ty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trin3ty/gifts).



Dan knows he is obsessive. He wonders if Fortitude is a magnet for obsessive people who arrive there for the sole purpose of seeing their obsession destroyed, and if not their obsession . . . themselves. Did everyone have some sort of obsession? He didn't know. He just knew he had seen it be the end of many in Fortitude in one way or another, and it would be the end of him.

Henry had been obsessed with the solitude and beauty of Fortitude only to see it fall victim to a plague straight out of a zombie movie. Hildur was obsessed with her glacier hotel and dreams of making Fortitude a viable, stable city out in the frozen wilderness. She and Henry had opposed each other vehemently in their dreams for Fortitude and yet, the same plague created the demise of both of their obsessions.

Charlie Stoddard had been obsessed with protecting history. DCI Morton for truth and justice at all costs. Vincent Rattery with making his mark in science. Markus Huseklepp with his desire to make Shirley Allerdyce into the image of his dead mother. Jason Donnelly and Billy Pettigrew with easy money. The Ichneumon Wasp with destroying humanity. Elena Ledesma with starting a new life and leaving behind her past as Esmerelda Sorolla.

And then there was his obsession to be with Elena. It started the moment he saw her. No obsession on Fortitude had been greater than his obsession to possess her. It made him drink. It made him miserable. It made him lie. It made him blind. It made him lose his integrity. It made him torture. It made him kill.  Mostly, it  made him suffer.

Looking at the thing Elena had became after she was infected . . . watching her try to fight what it was making her to do to young Carrie. Knowing she would have wanted him to end her to stop her didn't make having to kill her in the end any easier. Dan meant to make the one shot count and kill her quickly and painlessly; he knew he would never be able to take a second shot. He had failed. Life and wasp larve was oozing out of Elena as he gathered the wounded Carrie to take her to the hospital. That bullet ripped into his chest every bit as much as it did Elena. The life would merely ooze out of him more slowly.

Despite the fact that Elena was dead and at his hand, his obsession for her lived on. In some ways, it was worse than ever. By day, he was Sheriff Dan, leading the residents of Fortitude in their fight to find a way to survive against the invasion of the Ichneumon Wasps. When his rotation for sleep came, he drank himself to sleep and dreamed. In dreams, he held her, unclothed her, caressed her, passionately kissed her, explored her, tasted her, was tasted by her, made love to her tenderly in her bed, and screwed her brains out up against a wall . . . all the things she never wanted from him. Waking, drained with a hangover and as wet as a pubescent school boy, was agony.

His obsession or the wasps would bring about his end . . . Dan saw no help for it; no other way. Until then, he would work to save the only family he had by day and drink at night until he could close his eyes and be with his obsession.


End file.
